


Пришлые

by AgnessaAgni



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/AgnessaAgni
Summary: Решила выкладывать сюда этот текст по мере накопления. Сейчас написано около 6 тыс. слов.Пишется по заявке на магическую АУ. Здесь есть маги, шестиногие котики, магические браслеты и прочая чудесатость:)





	1. Chapter 1

1\. Пятеро на ярд

 

Впервые мертвец явился так обыденно, что не знай Тони надежно и доподлинно - тот давно мертв - никогда бы и не подумал. Мертвец даже в дверь постучал. И был это, конечно, Инсен.  
\- Нет, - сказал он, - это вовсе тебе не наказание.  
\- А что тогда? - растерянно пробормотал Тони, вцепившись в столешницу, чтобы только не осесть на пол.  
\- Соскучился, - ответил мертвец, - а теперь, когда можно, решил воспользоваться случаем. Я, знаешь, всё думал, как ты здесь устроился.  
Тони хотел спросить, встретился ли Инсен с семьей. Злится ли на то, что мёртв, когда сам Тони выжил. Каково оно ему вообще - там.  
\- Почему теперь - можно? - вместо всего спросил.  
Инсен выглядел прямо как живой, может, даже живее и, кажется, счастливее.  
\- Теперь всё меняется, Тони. И нет, я не злюсь. Там - хорошо. Чего-то не хватает, но в целом хорошо. Уж всяко лучше, чем в плену, а?  
Тони смотрел во все глаза и ощущал легкость невероятную, будто бы разом лишился всех забот, тревог, глупых волнений и ничего ему в этой жизни больше не важно. Смутно припомнил, что это симптомы. Но чего - сообразить не сумел.  
Инсен же очень знакомым образом моргнул и вроде как слегка отодвинулся.  
\- Не подумал, извини. Нельзя тебе со мной долго. Меня, собственно, отправили тебе сказать: что-то идёт. Грядёт даже. Подумай сам и своим передай. А мне, кажется, пора. Рад был тебя увидеть.  
И, как человек культурный и деликатный (в отличие от Тони) даже в посмертии, тихо затворил за собой дверь.  
А Тони всё же осел на пол и, растирая грудь, понял, что у него магическое истощение. Все симптомы, включая помутнение рассудка и потерю созна…

***  
У Тони на левой руке красно-золотой браслет с надписью “Отвинти эту гаечку!”, и, насколько Тони знает, эта штука была с ним всегда.  
Обычно же браслеты появляются на младенцах в первую неделю после рождения: сначала просвечивают сквозь кожу, потом проступают, словно прорезающиеся зубы. Ещё через несколько дней на браслетах проявляются буквы. Буквы складываются в слова, а слова - в предложения. Частенько непонятные, бессмысленные и иногда даже непристойные.  
С этого момента чудо превращается в индустрию. Гороскопы и оценки уровней интеллекта, сексуальной совместимости, предрасположенности к заболеваниям - по оттенку. Секта Свидетелей снятия всех браслетов. Предсказание продолжительности жизни по количеству букв. Подпольные операции по вытравливанию надписей и удалению самих браслетов. Ток-шоу “Я узнала его по цвету”. “Драма всех времен” по версии ВВС - “Гранатовый браслет”.  
Законопатьте все окна и заприте все окна - в щель между половицами сунется харя и предложит купить крем для выравнивания цвета браслета. Ну, так говорят, а лично у Тони в Башне нет половиц. Это не значит, однако, что таких харь Тони не видал никогда.  
Насчёт цвета и надписи на браслете Кэпа он ничего не знает, потому что архивных записей не сохранилось, нынче же Кэп носит широкие наручи на обеих руках. А ДЖАРВИС, который всё видит, молчит. Говорит, “из уважения к капитану Роджерсу”.  
Ну и вот.  
Сидел Тони, пытаясь сообразить, почему голова кружится и куда делся Инсен. А потом: как Инсен вообще мог здесь быть, если он мёртв. Смотрел-смотрел по сторонам - пусто.  
И тут в лабораторию залетел треклятый Роджерс в труселях покроя “наше великое прошлое” (в очертаниях прошлого угадывался намек на великое настоящее и значительно более великое будущее). И мокрый.  
И вскричал:  
\- ДЖАРВИС сказал, ты в опасности! Ты…  
Схватил Тони, будто б куклу какую или мешок, и принялся ощупывать.  
А Тони скосил глаза и прочёл:  
\- “Не ломайся”. Серьёзно?!  
Роджерс же ответил:  
\- Уф! Жив. И разговаривает. Я тогда пойду, приведу себя в надлежащий вид. И вернусь. И ты всё объяснишь.  
Тони осталось только часто-часто моргать.  
\- Правда что ли? Он сказал - “надлежащий вид”?  
\- Совершенно верно, сэр, - отозвался ДЖАРВИС.  
\- Да кто сейчас вообще так говорит?!

***

У Стива Роджерса на синем браслете черными буквами - “Не ломайся”. И он старается.  
Он торопливо вытирается, одевается, кое-как приглаживает волосы.  
ДЖАРВИС его из душа вынул. Сказал: “Проникновение в Башню. Сэр в опасности”. Ну и… душу ему, получается, вынул тоже.  
Но Тони жив. И контур охранки у двери в мастерскую опасно мерцает остаточной магией, однако же цел.  
Сам Тони оправился уже, ходит, насвистывает, будто бы и ничего, только за ним роятся, колыхаются и подрагивают сонмы мелких домашних духов из числа неоформившихся. Им хозяйские волнения - кормёжка ещё та, липнут. Учуяли Стива, мотнулись. Он им досадливо махнул рукой: подите прочь. Ну вас.  
Тони принимается яростно тереть шею. Не оборачивается.  
\- Ко мне мертвец приходил. Не как ты, а настоящий мертвец. Просто взял и пришёл. И говорит, дескать, идёт что-то. Что-то страшное грядёт*, блин.  
\- У тебя ведь защита против нежити стоит, - удивляется и пугается Стив.  
\- Это не нежить. Это… слушай, это по-настоящему с того света. По мою душу. Напьюсь сегодня. Это, видишь. Друг мой. Был моим другом. В Афганистане.  
Стив читал досье, выданное ему директором Фьюри. В досье сказано “в период плена”, а дальше вымарано. Поэтому Стив не знает, что сказать.  
\- Я, видишь вот, жив, а он там остался.  
О. Стив это тоже чувствует: он тянул, тянул руку, а потом скоба не выдержала, Баки полетел вниз. Стиву много чего говорили позже: в этом нет твоей вины; нужно идти дальше; давай, парень, соберись; на войне, знаешь, люди гибнут; Капитан Америка не может спасти всех. Да у него на браслете ж написано - не ломайся. Будь крепче.  
Но слова совершенно никакого значения не имеют: Стив-то выжил, а Баки - нет. Какие тут могут быть слова?  
Стив до сих пор растерян.  
Он протягивает руку (духи тут же пытаются прицепиться, надоедливо клубятся) и осторожно кладёт Тони на плечо. Но молча. Так, в молчании, они стоят, пока не успокаиваются и не разлетаются духи.  
\- Вели, чтобы ДЖАРВИС ещё раз просканировал все периметры, - в конце концов решает Стив. - И я сам ещё раз всё посмотрю. И Наташа пусть посмотрит. Наверно, не нужно тебе пока ночевать здесь? Сними, может, свой безобразно дорогой номер в том отеле, как его…  
\- Там шёлковые простыни, Кэп, чтоб ты понимал в шёлковых простынях. Я достоин шелковых простыней. Я...  
\- Ну, наверно.  
Стив действительно ничего в простынях не понимает. Роскошь это - простыни.

***

Сначала приходит один только Инсен, хотя Тони сперва думает, а потом уже и достоверно чувствует, что их, мёртвых, в Башне должно быть немерено.  
\- Нет-нет, - говорит Инсен, - это не ты должен извиниться, ни в коем случае. Это я. Нехорошо поступил с тобой. Ты думал, меня нужно спасти, а меня не надо было спасать, я знал, что твоё спасение мне - только хуже. С самого начала знал, ещё когда тебя только увидел. И нужно было сказать сразу, так было честно и правильно. Ты бы не поверил, конечно.  
\- Конечно.  
Тони по-прежнему не по себе, но теперь уже не кружится голова. Так и должно быть - привыкает к чужеродному.  
\- Но всё равно было бы честно. А так я тебя обманул, заставил страдать, и если бы были адское пламя и сковороды, жариться бы мне на них.  
\- Их нет. А что - есть?  
Инсен таинственно и грустно улыбается. Он и в этот раз выглядит весьма живым, а Тони принялся мастерить накладку на костюм Кэпа. Ему всё хочется предложить Инсену выпить бурбона или там кофе.  
Но, в общем, их тут много.  
И они - безопасны.  
Даже тот индеец, который вечерами в самом тёмном углу мастерской пьёт водку и горланит песни. А что вы хотели, это ведь Манхэттен **.  
Но, если Тони правильно подсчитал, тут мертвецов приходится примерно пятеро на ярд.

* роман Рэя Брэдбери  
**территория Манхэттена была выкуплена у индейцев за какую-то смешную цену вроде скольких-то связок стеклянных бус и ящика “огненной воды”.

2\. Всяческие неожиданности

Дохлая мышь посреди кухни подняла в Стиве очень неоднозначные эмоции.  
С одной стороны, конечно, фу. Ну и жаль грызуна, да. Но вообще-то любой дурак догадается, что дохлая мышь посреди кухни на тридцать втором этаже Башни Старка - это ого себе новость.  
Стив прищёлкнул пальцами, придумав было попросить духов убрать мышь. Потом сообразил: нет, мышь ведь - сенсация и повод для не очень приятных размышлений.  
\- ДЖАРВИС, - велел он, - законсервируй это.  
ДЖАРВИС прошелестел что-то согласное.  
Стив съел положенную тарелку овсянки, выпил положенную чашку горячего шоколада и ушёл на положенную пробежку. Те, кто встанут позже, сами всё увидят и сами всё поймут.  
На пробежке на Стива свалилось осиное гнездо. К счастью, пустое, давно уже покинутое владельцами. Обдало трухой и гнилью.

***  
Тони решил не обращать внимания на тихую даму, жившую здесь, на этой земле, с тысяча восемьсот тридцать первого по тысяча восемьсот семьдесят девятый год. Она, собственно, и не требовала к себе какого-то особого внимания, сидела себе и вязала детские носочки - один за другим, с потрясающей воображение скоростью. Все одинаковые - полосатые и бело-синие.  
\- Я не медиум, - ещё раз повторил за ужином Тони, - был бы медиум, еще сто лет назад выцарапал бы своего папеньку из ада и потолковал насчет парочки чертежей, которые он мне оставил в наследство. Потому что, ей-же-ей, не врубаюсь. Что до мыши, то - самая обычная мышь. Ни намека на магию. Это и странно, ведь так?  
То есть странно в нынешней ситуации было решительно всё, просто нужно было ведь и остановиться, и подумать.  
Гипотезу высказала Наташа. “А что, если, - предположила, - это начало Слияния миров?”  
Однако же все знают, что Слияние миров невозможно, противоречит фундаментальным законам и неосуществимо даже с точки зрения квантово-механической теории магпространства.  
\- Но случаются же Проломы, - удивленно распахнул глаза Стив-наш-Роджерс, разом сделавшись похожим на себя-комиксового. - Я видел парочку. И в один ведь провалился Красный Черепа!  
\- А, - хмыкнул Тони, - антикварная и наивная ньютоновская магия образца сорокового года! Так вот что тогда писали в учебниках? Что Пролом - это окно в Соседнее? И никаких экспериментальных моделей шлюзов и барокамер? Мне казалось, о них к тому времени уже заговорили?  
Рожерс - весьма Роджерс, поэтому теперь покраснел:  
\- Ты же знаешь, меня этому не учили. В школе я еще не был магом. Об этом же рассказывают в том музее про меня, да? Я знаю-то всего три заклинания. И те насчёт что-нибудь сломать.  
\- Нет, - решил тогда Тони. - Невозможно никакое Слияние - это раз. Два - нужно купить тебе учебник по магфизике, бумажный, в одном из этих отвратительных бумажных оффлайновых магазинов, в которых вечно воняет типографской краской. Старомодные, как твои трусы. И три - про мышь твою. Повторяю. Ничего она не значит. Совершенно ничего.  
Мышь на самом деле ничего не значит. Никогда. Значит то, что она оказалась на кухне. Это раз. И второе - она от разрыва сердца умерла. 

***  
В общем, Стив полагает, что тарантул выполз из-под его кровати. Один из двух десятков тарантулов. Первый, в смысле.  
Стив сидит, поджав босые ноги. Сидит в одних пижамных штанах и полагает. Тот, первый паук, выглядит весьма смышленым и явно управляет происходящим. Быть может, на своем паучьем языке он сейчас командует: “Эй, парни слева! Рассредоточьтесь, займите тапки и старайтесь при этом посильнее расставлять лапы. Парни справа! Не охвачены шторы! Эти высоты тоже должны быть заняты немедленно! Это стратегические высоты!” Ну или нечто в таком роде.  
Не то чтобы Стив боялся пауков. Он, ей-богу, их даже уважает. В некотором роде. И у их главного явно имеется настоящий стратегический талант. Иначе невозможно объяснить, как это двадцати тарантулам удалось занять все пространство комнаты так, чтобы Стиву и ногу поставить было некуда.  
Но... Делать-то что?  
Может, думает Стив, продолжать спать. Не полезут же они на кровать? Или полезут? И он, э, не очень умеет спать в комнате, полной тарантулов. Было дело, спал в палатке, полной тараканов. И термитов. А под утро туда залетела синица.  
Стив много чего в жизни повидал, но пока еще не сталкивался с отлично организованным отрядом тарантулов. Может, они согласятся на переговоры?

***  
Наташа Романов любит принимать ванны, ибо ванны - роскошь доступная, демократичная почти, возможная даже (иногда) на заданиях в Сибири или там Австралии; но притом принятию ванны в Башне Старка Наташа не может подобрать определения ни на одном из известных ей языков.  
Крепко зажмурьтесь, проверьте, что ваши мысли точно никто не подслушивает (и ещё раз проверьте). Для удобства можно бы запереться в магоизолированную камеру, но сама Наташа в такие проникает за пять секунд…  
В общем, зажмурьтесь и представьте самое желанное. Так вот. В Башне Старке, в ванне Старка - оно возможно и исполнимо. Золотые рыбки. Платиновая пудра в пене. Бриллиантовая крошка в шампуне. Ну, почти всё. Разве что не вернут любимого и не снимут венец безбрачия (с физиологической стороной вопроса прекрасно справляется сам Старк).  
В случае с Наташей идеальное принятие ванны выглядит так - очень тихо, очень светло, очень безопасно. И очень горячая вода. Она отловила главного домового духа и предупредила: “Сунется кто из ваших - распылю на месте”. И они не суются. А полотенце она и сама себе подаст, спасибо.  
Наташа не читает, не слушает музыку, сама - Партию вам в душу! - не поёт.  
Она лежит в тишине, в горячей воде и чувствует себя в безопасности. Хотя и здесь её могли бы попытаться убить двадцатью пятью способами (она обдумала каждый из них). Но вода здесь никогда не остывает - вот что важно.  
А на Наташином бледно-рыжем браслете ничего не написано, и она считает - это правильно. Она как никто другой ценит молчание, тишину, покой.  
Приблизительно на сорок третьей с половиной минуте происходит отвратительное.  
Вваливается, прямо сквозь стену, толстый, матёрый дух, весь сияющий избытком энергии, и начинает верещать. От изумления Наташа даже не размазывает его по стенке. Духи бывают напуганы. Тоже живые, тоже чувствуют. Но ни единого раза в жизни Наташа не видала домашнего духа в истерике.  
\- Ну! Чего?  
Тот продолжает верещать. Ничего не происходит и минуту, и другую. Наташа так и сидит в ванне, держа на ладони бесформенный сгусток то ли фаербола, то ли шумовика.  
Когда и на третью минуту ничего неслучается, очень спокойным голосом ДЖАРВИС сообщает:  
\- Мисс Романов, думаю, вам будет интересно узнать, что в спальне капитана Роджерца обнаружен пришелец пятого класса чуждости. Все остальные члены команды уже на месте.  
\- Не бывает пятого класса чуждости, - говорит Наташа и принимается одеваться.  
Дух медленно успокаивается, бледнеет и растворяется в воздухе.

 

3\. И ваши предположения?

Все присутствующие (включая возбужденных духов) имели счастье лицезреть, как грязный усатый мужик лапает полуголого Кэпа.  
\- Эй, - возмутился Тони. - Народное достояние-то не трожь? Лапищи убери?  
Ну, раз никого более не заботило такое попрание святыни.  
Мужик оторвался от Кэпа и воззрился на Тони. Тони тоже воззрился на явившегося и узнал. Или ему показалось, что узнал. И присвистнул:  
\- То есть вы хотите сказать, что это, типа, капрал Тимоти Дум-Дум Дуган из “Ревущих коммандос”? То есть вы серьёзно хотите сказать?  
Судя по тому, как увлажнились глаза Кэпа - да, именно он.  
Ну и господин этот, который с усами, громадный, что мамонт, солидно кивнул и протянул солидную лапу.  
\- Тимоти Дуган к вашим услугам, мистер… Чёрт возьми. Ты - Старк. Не старик Говард, но эту вашу итальяшкину кровь я за милю чую.  
Голос у него оказался под стать туше - гулкий и какой-то замогильный. И понятно, зачем его держали в команде: чтоб Кэп на его фоне казался тонок и звонок. Это ведь не человек, это ведь...  
\- Э, - сказала Наташа, - а этот парень случайно не гуль?  
Она, как и всегда, мыслила рационально. Тони её любит.  
\- Может, гуль, да. Но скорее - фантом-сосальщик, - предположил Беннер, встрепанный так, будто только что спал, а ведь настоящие ученые никогда не спят.  
Ух ты, даже не позеленел от неожиданной побудки!  
Усатый начал было что-то там возражать, и - Тони так и не пожал протянутую руку. Потому что на рукаве его замызганной куртки - это что, ошметки чьих-то мозгов?  
\- Но погодите. Пришелец из прошлого, даже гуль или сосальщик, не тянет на пятый класс чуждости. Это первый класс. Или второй. Максимум - второй, - снова сказала умное и уместное Наташа.  
\- Совершенно верно, мисс Романов, - подтвердил ДЖАРВИС. - Поэтому я бы рекомендовал ненадолго отвлечься от мистера Дугана и заглянуть под кровать капитана Роджерса. В соответствии с моими расчётами, пришелец пятого класса чуждости находится именно там. И, насколько я могу судить, сейчас непосредственной опасности не представляет.  
\- Под моей кроватью? - переспросил Роджерс и резво под неё сунулся, пока никто еще не успел опомниться. То есть вы понимаете, да? Без щита, без брони, полуголый Роджерс. - О.  
Тони не успел на этот раз поседеть.  
\- Там котёнок. Фиолетовый, и у него шесть лап. Но все же котёнок.  
Под кроватью пыхтели, сопели, кряхтели (явно не Роджерс).  
\- Вот.  
На огромной Роджерсовой ладони сидело существо, к которому Наш Добрый Кэп явно польстил. Фиолетовое, да. Шестилапое. Что, правда бывают такие облезлые котята? С антеннками или усиками вместо ушей. Глаза вот жалобные настолько, что Тони отдал бы этому облезлышу свою кредитку.  
В молчании разглядывали.  
\- Оно очень милое, - в конце концов изрёк Кэп.  
Тони Старку Кэп слегка симпатичен и умилителен (но самую малость).  
\- А могло и крокодилом оказаться, - раздумчиво зевнул Беннер. 

***  
Думал, в него все это не поместится.  
Смутно припомнил, что каждый раз так думает. В него вбивают энергию, а он - кукла на ниточках. Даже дёргаться не может. Он становится сильным, но ему и не принадлежит эта сила, и не нужна.  
Ему больно.  
Те, кто его держат, прекрасно знают, что ему больно, и им это нравится.  
\- Хороший мальчик, - говорит ему кукловод. Это смуглый черноглазый человек, не маг даже. Растёр бы его в пыль, в порошок, но тот велит: - К ноге.  
А как это - “к ноге” - никто не объясняет.

***  
Наташа - не любитель фиолетовых шестилапых тварей, которые могли бы убить всех присутствующих пятнадцатью разными способами (и это не считая магических). И, кстати, там, где есть шерсть, могут и блохи случиться. Поэтому нет, спасибо. Давайте все вместе поможем этой твари найти дорогу домой.  
\- Может, оно голодно? - конечно же спрашивает в первую очередь Кэп, который именно сейчас находится в самом эпицентре возможной катастрофы.  
\- И, кстати, не может ли это существо быть разумным?  
Но Наташу так просто не проведёшь.  
\- Это пришелец пятого класса. Он опасен. Вдруг он принес нам какую-то иномирскую заразу? Нужно попытаться немедленно возвратить его назад. И… Никого не мучит вопрос? Что вообще происходит? Почему у нас тут шастают призраки, пришельцы из прошлого и какие-то шестиногие твари? Почему нас погибают мыши, которых прежде в Башне никто не видел?  
\- И тарантулы берут осадой спальни, - застенчиво добавил Кэп, почесывая существо за левой антеннкой. Существо то ли намеревалось вот-вот взорваться, то ли от удовольствия - мелко вибрировало.  
Все погрузились в мыслительный процесс. Притих даже этот здоровяк, который с виду непрошибаемый (и сам, видать, себя таким считает), но Наташе он - раз плюнуть.  
\- Твою спальню взяли осадой тарантулы? - наконец спросил Клинт.  
А Брюс принял вдохновенный вид (такой вид у него и во время секса случается - Наташа самую малость оскорблена) и выдал:  
\- Башня - громоотвод. То есть, я имею ввиду, что если посмотреть на нее с точки зрения конструкции и высоты, то что более всего она напоминает, гм?  
\- Фаллический символ, - злорадно ответила Наташа, а Клинт, который работает с ней уже лет десять, пояснил:  
\- Хуй, она имеет ввиду. Гигантский хуй Старка над Нью-Йорком.  
Вновь прибывший здоровяк явственно смутился, Брюс глубоко задумался, а Тони оскорбился. Кэп сделал вид, что не расслышал.  
\- Я в том смысле, что это ведь огромный накопитель всякого рода энергий. Поэтому естественно, что если что-то происходит, то и должно происходить именно здесь. Здесь проще всего разрушить любой барьер.  
\- Ну да, - очень, предельно небрежно согласился Старк. - Для того и строилось. Мне в ней работать проще.  
У Наташи имелось что сказать на сей счёт. И у других имелось, судя по выражениям лиц. Старк делал вид, что гениален.

***  
Все разошлись думать, а Роджерс - кормить шестипалого кота и своего усатого друга.  
Тони же уселся страдать. Идеальное место для лаборатории - между тридцать шестым и сорок пятым этажами. Отличный диапазон, прекрасный баланс вибраций низких и высоких частот эфира. Идеи сами так и лезут в голову. Придется делать заглушку. Он ведь на самом деле не хотел ни для кого проблема.  
Придумать способ вернуть этого гибрида многоножки с котом обратно, в родные джунгли, а усача - в его уютненькие сороковые, и заткнуть дыру.  
\- Эй, леди, - сказал он даме с вязанием, - я ведь буду по вам скучать.  
\- Ничего, милый, - ответила дама, - и ты там будешь, ещё свидимся.  
Упс, конечно.  
Тони решил: работа не ждёт. И врубил “Black Sabbath”. И в ближайшие часы выпил столько кофеина, что даже носковая (носочная?) дама сделала ему замечание. К утру в стене сделалась прореха, в нее вошли свет и агент Коулсон. Тони ничему уже не удивлялся, только сказал:  
\- И вы в гости, Фил? Надеюсь, вы там по правую руку от боженьки сели? А то этому парню явно нужен кто потолковей на место исполнительного директора. Вроде Пеп, знаете ли.  
Коулсон оправил костюм и со спокойным достоинством ответил:  
\- Не понимаю, о чем вы. И, кажется, у вас передозировка кофеина. Могу я уточнить… какой нынче год?  
Тони хмыкнул и протянул руку, чтобы сунуть Коулсону палец куда-нибудь в желудок, скажем. Очень весело совать пальцы в призраков. Прохладно и щекотно.  
Под рукой оказалась ткань. Не эктоплазма.  
Тони моргнул.

4\. Теперь-то все под контролем?

За одним важным событием Стив пропустил другое.  
Он предложил Дум-Думу ненастоящего современного пива и мясной пирог, а фиолетовому котенку – молока. Йогурта. Сыра. Овсянки. Котёнок уставился на Стива так, будто не верил: неужели жители этой реальности настолько тупы? Отчаявшись, Стив решил:  
– Ладно. Ешь что хочешь. Что найдешь и захочешь съесть, я имею ввиду.  
А сам глядел на Дум-Дума и мечтал, что, может, и Баки явится тоже? То есть он рад был Дум-Думу, искренне. Спросил сперва:  
– Из какого года?  
Дум-Дум оглядывал кухню такими глазами, какими Стив и сам, наверно, смотрел вообще на всё вокруг после пробуждения.  
– Через два года после… После тебя.  
– Значит, сорок пятый?  
– Сразу после Рождества. Нас всех почти что уже отправили домой. Но тут мисс Пегг что-то раскопала. Ты ведь знаешь, какая она.  
– Да. И она ещё жива здесь, в две тысячи двенадцатом.  
Это тоже ещё рана, которая никогда не затянется полностью.  
– О.  
– Да. Ей девяносто два года. Иногда она забывает, какой сейчас год. Иногда – как меня зовут.  
Дум-Дум явственно смутился и погрустнел.  
– Она была директором Щ.И.Т.а. Многого достигла. Я горжусь тем, какую жизнь она сумела прожить.  
Котёнок нашел стеклянную мисочку. Неуверенно лизнул, приободрился и съел, оголодало порыкивая.  
Милый шестиногий котенок съел стеклянную мисочку.  
Дум-Дум еще мало всего в этом веке видал, он, может, думает, что в две тысячи двенадцатом это норма. Но Стив-то уже догадывался: не норма, даже для две тысячи двенадцатого.  
– Как думаешь, ему вообще-то можно стекло?  
– Ну. Он ведь его съел. Наверно, он сам знает, что ему можно. Не выглядит умирающим.  
– Ладно.  
Котёнок нашёл ещё одну мисочку. Стив постарался не смотреть. А Дум-Дум – пялился.  
– В общем, дело было в Альпах. Опять. Да. Мисс Пегг раздобыла планы базы Гидры. Не знаю, как она всегда умудряется. Ну, понимаешь, она их будто из воздуха выхватывает, планы эти. Мы приезжаем на место – и да, там база. А сейчас еще фашистиков была тьма. Я подумал, что, вроде как, нам бы тебя сейчас. Но потом снова вспомнил, что ты-то мёртв. То есть, мы-то думали… И мисс Пегг думала. Она никогда не плачет. Не плакала. Не потому, что ей не больно.  
Стив переживал острейший приступ немоты.  
– Мы очень мало говорили обо всем случившемся. О тебе. О Барнсе. Всем хотелось домой. А умирать, понятное дело, никому не хотелось. Я письмо уже матери написал, что возвращаюсь.  
Вообще-то Стив ничего этого слышать не хотел бы. Он думал, что в конце концов сумеет пережить войну. Он ведь уже перестал нырять в щель между кроватью и стеной, если приснится взрыв.  
– Как думаешь, я сумею вернуться? Или я тут застрял насовсем?  
Дум-Думу не понравится этот век. Точно – не понравится.  
– Я, э, читал твое личное дело. Ты дожил до восьмидесяти пяти и умер десять лет назад. Может, не стоило говорить, а? Но это ведь значит, что ты никуда из своего времени не исчез?  
– Наверно. На той базе мы нашли посох. Полоумный фриц орал, что это генератор пространственного равновесия. И я надел перчатку, прежде чем снять его со стены. Не нужно было, пожалуй, снимать.  
– А я, – ответил Стив невпопад, – очень по вам скучаю. Здесь хорошо живется, не подумай. Но я здесь чужой. Со мной снимают мультики и рисуют комиксы. И никто не спросил, нравится ли мне это.  
– Жратва здесь ничего.  
– Мне нарисовали белобрысую подружку. У меня берут интервью и задают такие вопросы, как если бы я был старый маразматик. Люблю ли я современную пиццу. Пиццу, представляешь. Люблю ли. Современную. Да я просто люблю еду. Они никогда не попадали в такие ситуации, чтобы полюбить есть что угодно.  
– Ну, – ответил Дум-Дум. – Ты, парень, просто не ломайся. Ты же вроде бы сделан из стали.  
Тут, конечно, вот что: некоторые вещи нельзя понять, можно только пережить и почувствовать. И, кстати, Дуган точно не знает, что за надпись у Стива на браслете.  
– Ты в комиксе тоже есть. Я вот думал: мы воевали за то, чтобы мне задавали вопросы про то, люблю ли я пиццу, и просили подписать нижнее белье? Нет, я не жалуюсь. Не думай. Я сидел, не знал, что ответить, злился. Ответил глупость какую-то. Но мне девяносто семь, мне можно. И понял в конце концов, уже потом. Да. Мы воевали за то, чтобы выросло поколение людей, которые не понимают, что еду любишь просто за то, что ее можно съесть и не ложиться спать голодным. Всё просто.  
– То есть мы победили?  
– Ага.  
– Вот и хорошо. А всё-таки, этот с бородкой – Старк?  
В это самое время котёнок доедал фарфоровое блюдце Наташи. Стив надеялся, что Наташа животных любит больше, чем свой фарфор.  
ДЖАРВИС деликатно кашлянул:  
\- Господа, вас ожидают в конференц-зале на тридцатом этаже. Произошли некоторые события.

***  
Коулсон, чтоб его, едва успел воскреснуть, развел деятельность. Деятельность заключалась в том, чтобы отнять у Тони кофе, заставить его написать краткий отчет о последних событиях, затребовать Фьюри на линию, немедленно, попутно приказать уже одуревшему Тони написать развернутый и максимально подробный отчет в ближайшие часы (а Коулсон после своей смерти по-прежнему остается начальством? разве это так работает? должны же быть какие-то протоколы, по которым никто не обязан подчиняться умершему однажды чуваку? серьезно? они там, в Щ.И.Т.е, что, про зомби-апокалипсис никогда не слыхали?).  
То есть: если кто и полагал, что воскресший Коулсон воссядет… на чем они все там восседают?... и будет принимать восторги, слёзы радости и цветы, то ошибся.  
Воскресший Коулсон – это на том свете отдохнувший Коулсон. И, прекрасно отдохнув, он решил, разумеется, что работа не ждёт.  
– Замечательно, – кивнул, – сейчас я хотел бы видеть капитана Роджерса, мистера Дугана и пришельца пятого класса. Хорошо было бы привлечь в качестве эксперта по межпространственным переходам профессора Селвига, поэтому его я уже вызвал из Калифорнии.  
Тони ощутил странное: вроде бы и боль, и желание, может, чуточку всплакнуть, и при этом радость, и уверенность (совершенно необоснованную), что теперь-то всё наладится.  
– Ещё, разумеется, нужны Беннер, Романов и…  
Тони много кого терял и еще ни разу не случалось, чтобы находил потерянных обратно. Романов, думал, так обрадуется, что, возможно, даже улыбнется. А Бартон… правда ли то, о чём все говорят? Неужто Бартон спал с Коулсоном? Да это ж все равно, что трахаться со сборником технических спецификаций.  
– И агент Бартон.  
Они с Коулсоном наконец встретились глазами.  
– Я рад, что ты живой, – выпалил Тони. Потому что, боже, Бартон с Коулосоном и вправду спали. И это у них, кажется, не просто трах. По крайней мере, такой у Коулсона был вид.  
– Я тоже, – сдержанно кивнул Коулсон. И скромно улыбнулся, как это у него в привычке.

 

5\. И тут в дверь постучали

 

Клинтон Фрэнсис Бартон родился в семье, про которую ему ровным счётом ничего не известно. Эта, первая в его жизни семья, покинула его в столь нежном возрасте что доведись Клинту встретиться с папашей сейчас, спустя почти тридцать лет, то… придушил бы скота. Не за то в общем-то даже, что бросил, а исключительно за неиспользование резинок во время траха. Примерно то самое и написано у Клинта на браслете: “Упс. Это вышло случайно”.  
Со второй семьей Клинту повезло больше. Эта накормила, обогрела его, научила метать ножи и стрелять из лука (из автоматического оружия – позже и хуже), дала лошадь, показала, что он не так уж бестолков. Эта семья делала деньгу на его талантах, решала за него, распоряжалась его жизнью, как своей, постоянно указывала ему, как поступать, даже в мелочах. Однако Клинт не считал такое вторжение в пространство его существования чем-то для себя неприемлемым и даже не знал, что у него есть какое-то особое пространство. Он никогда не принадлежал сам себе – ничего удивительного, в современном мире мало кому такая роскошь вообще доступна. С другой стороны, семья не только давила, вселяла не только ощущение зависимости, но – и нужности, и поддержки. Клинт не отдавал себя семье – не мог отдать то, что не считал своим, но семья взяла его в себя сама.  
Потом эта семья сделала что-то, что Клинт тогдашний, кажется, шестнадцатилетний, принял за жесточайшее оскорбление, а теперь, за давностью лет, и вспомнить-то не мог, в чём там заключалась суть. Щ.И.Т. позже наверняка делал с Клинтом куда более гадкие вещи, но и они как-то забылись, затёрлись, стали сейчас несущественными.  
Тем не менее. В шестнадцать лет Клинт вновь остался, как ему виделось, брошен, но умел, по крайней мере, стрелять. В большом мире, за пределами цирка, это умение, как обнаружилось, весьма востребовано. Поэтому уже в семнадцать Клинт совершил первое преступление. Придурок.  
Щ.И.Т., подобравший Клинта ещё через год, семьей ему не стал. Клинт больше не верил тем, кто горел энтузиазмом дать ему смысл, план и дело жизни. К восемнадцати годам Клинт наконец сообразил, что если тобой ежедневно торгуют – это уж точно не любовь. И даже не дружба.  
Фила Коулсона (кодовое имя, как все знают – Палка в заднице) Клинт Бартон (кодовое имя – Соколиный глаз) встретил в двадцать (кажется). Приблизительно в тридцать три потерял. Только тогда Клинт понял, что это и была его третья по счёту семья.  
А примерно в тридцать четыре – снова встретил. Может, у Клинта сегодня день рождения, а он и не знает?  
Но вообще-то – о. Это больно.

***  
Стив сказал:  
– Конечно, это директор Фьюри хочет знать, что тут у нас происходит. Ты не удивляйся, теперь со всем тут управляется н… человек с тёмной кожей. Он одноглазый, кстати, в смысле, чтобы ты не… особенно удивлялся. Но, собственно, вот: он носит кожаный плащ. Всегда. И сегодня в нём будет.  
– Серьёзно?! – вытаращился Дум-Дум. – Кожаный? Он его что, до сих пор носит?! Выпендрежник хуев.  
– Э, – только и ответил Стив.  
Все-то в этом мире почему-то понимают и знают больше Стива.  
– Я, – сжалился и пояснил Дум-Дум, – всегда догадывался, что он вроде как бессмертный. И даже поспорил на двадцатку с Моритой. Его нам поставили, когда старика Филлипса разорвало гранатой. Так вот, этого не брала ни одна из гранат, а было их море. И его кожаное пальто. Так что я даже не удивлюсь, если этот ваш директор – тот самый Фьюри. Наш. Если не наш… пожалуй, вот тогда это будет по-настоящему странно.  
Поднимались на лифте и шли длинными коридорами, а вокруг сновали роботы и вертелись камеры. Стив до сих пор подозревал, что они подглядывают за ним в д[i]у[/i]ше.  
– И… то есть всё в норме? Тебе не страшно, не жутко, не хочется сломать стены и убежать обратно?  
Дум-Дум моргнул.  
– А. У меня пока что все это не взаправду. Сны же всякие разные бывают.  
В конференц-зале на тридцатом этаже стол оказался больше, чем у короля Артура с его рыцарями, и стоил (Стив был в этом почти уверен) гораздо дороже. За столом – далеко-далеко, почти в неведомой дали – сидел человек в костюме. Он ещё при первой встрече показался Стиву блекловатым, полупрозрачным, а теперь и вовсе – силуэт будто бы очерчивала тонкая ниточка света. Такого не могло быть потому, что просто не могло.  
– Кажется, я тоже начал видеть мёртвых, – нетвердым голосом сообщил Стив, покрепче перехватывая котёнка.  
– Прошу прощения, – Коулсон поднялся, сделался ближе, а ниточка света пропала. – Я должен был, конечно, предупредить.  
Тут за спиной у Стива хлопнула дверь и очень, непозволительно шумно грохотнули шаги.  
– Боже.  
Клинт стоял. Сжимал кулаки. Был бледен, словно вот-вот рухнет в обморок.  
– Нет. Нет. Нет! Ты не можешь вот так взять и сказать: “Прошу прощения”.  
Стив смотрел на Клинта. Потом на Коулсона. У Клинта с Коулсоном была общая история, большое совместное прошлое, может, как у Стива с Пегги и Баки. Для Стива Коулсон был этаким фанатом (модное современное словечко), а умер героем.  
Стив был поражен его гибелью, потрясен и даже, может, в первый момент – раздавлен. После он искал его семью, чтобы написать письмо, как прежде писал письма родителям и жёнам, невестам погибших солдат, но не нашёл. И вот у Стива осталось: собиратель карточек, героически погиб, костюм, светлые глаза. По большему счёту, для Стива агент Коулсон был таким же персонажем, как и Капитан Америка – для самого Коулсона.  
Для Клинта, очевидно, не был. Стив даже подумал, что сейчас случится то, чего он больше всего боится: драма. Будут биться сердца, разрываться души и ломаться судьбы. А Стив будет стоять и как всегда ничего не понимать.  
Но ворвался Старк. И, кажется, обошлось. Тони – самый нелепый человек из всех когда-либо знакомых Стиву. Почему-то только он находит, что сказать, когда все остальные только собираются с мыслями. Глупости обычно говорит. Но невероятно правильные и к месту глупости.  
И вот Тони вскричал:  
– Так! Так-так! Все в сборе? И, упс, Коулсон, ты в курсе, что чудо воскрешения должно происходить не так? Я читал: на третий день, а потом вознесение. Нарушаешь протокол, я тебя прямо не узнаю! Слушайте, может, это упырь? Подменыш? Морок? Он протокол нарушил, ребята. Я серьёзно!  
– Тони, – обессиленно пробормотал Клинт, но уже не настолько бледный, и вроде как не собирающийся развалиться на части. – Я бы тебя прибил. Но ты всё ещё лучший поставщик стрел по эту сторону Атлантики.  
– Лучший в этом квадранте, – самодовольно поправил Тони. – В этом пространственно-временном континууме.  
Что-то хотел ответить Клинт. О чём-то начал говорить Коулсон. Появилась на пороге Наташа. Котёнок что-то мявкал.  
Но неясный, глубокий гул поднимался будто бы из нутра Башни. Стив ощущал его кожей. Он перекрывал собой все голоса и остальные шумы, поэтому люди раскрывали рты, а Стив чувствовал себя внезапно оглохшим.  
Тони закрыл глаза (и рот) и пошатнулся. Стив ринулся его поддержать. Руки у Тони оказались ледяные.  
А когда тот открыл глаза – эти глаза сияли тем же синим холодным огнём, что и реактор в его груди. Что и подсветка Башни. И гулким, тяжелым, тоже будто бы из кирпично-каменного нутра голосом Тони сказал:  
– В двери стучат.


	2. Chapter 2

6\. Наглость, подкрепленная аргументами

Тони Старк взмахнул рукой, и сделалось так светло, что в зале, наверно, больше не осталось теней.  
– Да, так хорошо, – кивнул Тони.   
Тут же что-то начало делаться с окнами. Проемы смежались, как веки, затягивались кирпично-бетонной монолитностью. Стив кожей чувствовал, как приходит в медленное, тяжелое движение что-то большое (будто ворочается на океанском дне доисторическое чудовище). Наташа держала руки так, будто сейчас начнётся.   
Не начиналось.  
Стив тогда усадил котёнка на стул, поискал взглядом стеклянные вазочки – вдруг тот проголодался. Или проголодается.  
– В Башню никто не является без приглашения, – пробормотал Тони, сияя глазами, – а этого красавчика я точно не приглашал. Не помню такого. Может, был пьян. Но он мне не нравится.  
– Доложи обстановку, Старк, – велел Коулсон, становясь рядом и хмурясь. Стив едва удержался от желания его пощупать. Коулсон, наверно, так и понял, потому что бледно улыбнулся и кивнул.  
– Кто-то пытается взломать основной канал доступа в Башню. А у меня тут две тысячи пятьсот тридцать два человека. Из них магов – сто двадцать четыре. Все – на уровне бытовых безделушек. Две беременные женщины. Если они начнут рожать, то просто обязаны позвать меня в крестные. Пеппер занимается антикризисным планированием. Она мой постоянный антикризисный менеджер. Потому что у меня кризис постоянный. А Беннер сейчас разберется со своей очередной маленькой проблемой самоидентификации и тоже придёт.  
С железным клацаньем съехались створки дверей и отсекли конференц-зал от всей остальной Башни. Сделалось жутковато.  
– Я держу щит ещё над двумя кварталами Сорок четвертой и Сорок пятой улиц.   
– Но ты же... – с изумлением пробормотал Стив, почти уже ухватив мысль за хвост.  
– Маг башни, – тихо пояснил Коулсон. – Старк – маг, который вырастил свою башню. Очень большая редкость по нынешнему времени. И очень большая башня. Может, самая большая в истории, если не считать Вавилонскую.  
– Не считай Вавилонскую, – буркнул Тони, – её не было, это сказки. Самая большая башня – моя. ДЖАРВИС, выводи на экраны.  
Ну конечно, подумал Стив. Маг башни. Как он мог не сообразить сразу. Он же про Мерлина сказки читал. У Мерлина башня была – замшелое громоздкое нечто родом из средних веков. Мрачное и недоброе. И сам Мерлин представлялся Стиву этаким замшелым старикашкой, противным и тоже недобрым. А Башня Тони – стекло, и блеск, и легкость. Солнечность. Наверно, поэтому.  
– У него глаза светятся.  
– Они с Башней сейчас – единое существо, – Коулсон искал что-то в папках. У него папки образуются из воздуха. Не было их пять минут назад, а теперь стали. – Я встречал нескольких магов мест. Один из них мог точно сказать, чем сейчас занимается каждая из овечек его отары на дальнем пастбище. Держишься, Старк?  
Экраны загорались один за другим. Были на них ночь, блёклые фонари, туман. Куталось в сумраке всякое другое, которое должно было там быть – дома, машины, деревья. Сонное и таинственное, и, странно, ни единой души на улицах. В четыре часа утра.  
– Пока я жив, Башня будет стоять. А пока стоит Башня, жив я.  
– То есть ты бессмертен?  
– Не знаю, а проверить можно только одним способом. Но не тянет. Это только если Коулсона убить, он, может, и снова возвратится, а я -то – нет.   
Экраны, экраны, экраны.  
– Вот. Вот!  
– И вправду красавчик. Ноги у него в этих колготках просто прелестны, – отозвалась Наташа.   
На пятом слева экране. Весь в чёрном. И маска на лице чёрная. А волосы белые, как молоко. И длинные. Эти современные моды, когда мужчина носит очень длинное, а женщина – очень короткое. На ноги Стив из принципа глядеть не стал.  
– Что он делает?  
– Лезет в мою Башню. Смазливая сука.  
Как по Стиву, “смазливая сука” просто мрачно глядел в глазок видеокамеры, а насчет смазливости точнее сказать мешала маска.

***  
Приятно было чувствовать, что спина чешется где-то между двадцать восьмым и тридцать девятым этажами.   
Сука же попалась из изворотливых.  
То есть Тони даже самую малость доволен: не находилось прежде наглеца, решившего бы взломать защитные коды и щиты Башни. А теперь нашелся. Щупает своими потными ручонками. А хрен ему. У Тони Старка все самое отборное.   
С пониманием, кстати, щупает. Приятно все же встретить специалиста.  
– Откуда он, такой хрен с горы, вообще вылез? – спросил вслух. – Он, конечно, поменьше нас с Башней, но… не намного поменьше.  
– Это невозможно. Маги такого уровня все наперечет. Все досье на них у Щ.И.Т.а имеются, – Коулсон, человек-документооборот (документооборот бессмертен, вот и Коулсон не смог помереть спокойно), уже рылся в своих бумажках.  
– А я его, кажется, знаю. То есть, не знаю, но кого-то он мне напоминает, – все с удивлением посмотрели на этого новенького-старенького приятеля Роджерса из прошлого. Тони посмотрел на приятеля четырьмя видеокамерами с основных ракурсов. Ничего интересного субъект из себя не представлял. Это что, в сороковые носили такой кошмар на лице? И называли усами? Он что, на самом деле нравится Роджерсу?  
Тогда Тони поглядел на Роджерса четырьмя видеокамерами с основных ракурсов. Обнаружил много интересного, в большей степени – про себя. Роджерс-то всегда великолепен.  
– Показалось, наверно.  
– Это не может быть Красный Череп, – решительно сообщил Роджерс. – Я бы его узнал.  
– А я не говорил, что это Красный Череп. Просто кого-то напоминает. Кажется, наверно.  
Сучонок принялся ломать третий внешний уровень. Без особого, впрочем, успеха. Тони раздраженно дернул левым фасадом.  
– Может, пойдёшь нахрен, дорогой друг? – ласково спросил его Тони тем голосом, который специально припасал для устрашения (с расчетом, что у кого мочевой пузырь послабее, то быть бы луже; первейшая доблесть героя – надежный мочевой пузырь). – Вот гляди. Ты приходишь ко мне среди ночи. Ломишься в запертые двери. Мешаешь спать. Некрасиво. По меньшей мере.  
По всей видимости, в наглом вторженце имелось нечто героическое, поскольку штаны его остались сухи. И молчал, гадёныш, и продолжал противно ковырять щиты (ощущения – как по стеклу царапать).   
– Эй! – грохотнул Тони и обрушил на подлеца давилку.   
А тот отмахнулся, будто от назойливой мухи. Помимо ковыряния в щитах делалось что-то ещё, только не мог сообразить, что именно.  
– Может, хотя бы представишься?  
На третьем этаже, в холле, у одной из беременных женщин началась истерика.  
– Нет? Очень невежливо. Так чего ты хочешь, добрый молодец?  
Колыхалось и двигалось пространство за границами дальних щитов, поэтому разглядеть его Тони не мог.  
– Да ладно. Знаешь же, что один ты Башню не сломаешь.  
Взгляд чудика казался пустым и вроде как не особенно осмысленным. Сто тридцать шестой камерой Тони видел, что вокруг глаз у чудика пошлейшая черная подводка, точно у какой-нибудь юной эмо.  
– Ладно, – сказала Наташа. – Я его знаю. То есть как – знаю? Он оставил мне шрам.  
Коулсон сделал лицом такую фишку, которую он делает, когда насчёт миссии знает где-то в объёмах боженьки, а вот с таким пока не сталкивался.  
– Правда, я думала, он мёртв. Думала, убила его. Зимний ведьмак. Поехавший мозгами советский колдун, лучшее оружие Союза. Коулсон не мог знать. Фил тогда сам бегал младшим агентом.   
Тут бы немую паузу. Значительное что-нибудь.   
Этот – сорвал момент.   
– Мне нужен Капитан Америка.   
Голос у ведьмака оказался тусклый, будто бы он им давно не пользовался.  
– Интересно.  
– Капитан Америка сдастся мне. Сам. Не будет сопротивляться. Или эти люди умрут.  
Какие л…  
В колышущемся мареве действительно шли люди. Из тех кварталов, над которыми не лежит щит. Из кварталов, которые оказались беззащитны. Полуголые взрослые. Дети в пижамах. Некоторые босиком по лужам. Одна девочка волочила по земле большого серого медведя. Грустно шлёпала по воде. Шлёп-шлёп-шлёп.   
А вообще-то – три тысячи двести двадцать шесть человек. И над ними – мучительно-белесое заклятье принуждения. Липкая вонючая сеть. Тони мог бы попробовать её перебить. Но это нужно вовремя обрезать каждую ниточку. А их три тысячи двести двадцать шесть. Он. Он может не успеть.  
– Умрут по моему щелчку. Капитан Америка должен сдаться.  
Тони чуть не завыл сиренами аварийки.  
Стив (видимый во всех деталях с четырех ракурсов) выпрямился и кивнул:  
– Хорошо. Я иду. Скажи этому человеку, что я иду.


	3. Chapter 3

7\. Битва при Гастингсе и прочие великие битвы

... меркнут в сравнении. 

В общем и целом настоящие герои противны тем, что они, блядь, героями стремятся стать посмертно.  
Тони не одобряет.  
– Зачем тебе понадобился Капитан Америка? Ты коллекционируешь национальные символы? Слушай, чувак, может, сговоримся тогда на Статую Свободы? Да, почти уверен, с моими деньгами я мог бы выкупить эту Леди для тебя. Что думаешь? Называй адрес, завтра она будет во дворе твоего дома.  
– Мне нужен Капитан Америка, – равнодушно повторяет наглец.  
– Чувак, я предлагаю тебе Леди Свободу, а ты отказываешься. Ты хоть понимаешь, сколько она стоит? Капитан Америка со временем постареет и умрёт, а Леди только подорожает. Это отличное вложение!  
Двенадцатью камерами Тони наблюдает, как Роджерс медленно моргает, а Романова почти шипит:  
– Старк тянет время. Наша задача – использовать это время с умом. Никто не позволит тебе пожертвовать собой так глупо. Баран.  
– Да. Да. Но этот человек готов убить три тысячи…  
Через двенадцатую камеру отчетливо видно, что Романов щурится, поджимает губу, вглядываясь в экран. И теперь Тони тоже видит всеми своими ста тридцатью камерами Сорок пятой улицы.  
– Кукла! – говорят они с Романов в один голос.  
– Она самая, – тихо подтверждает Коулсон, – но хотел бы я видеть того кукловода, который может удержать настолько мощную куклу.  
Теперь Тони ясно различает нить. Белёсая и тонкая, она – сестра-близнец трех тысяч других нитей, тянущихся от мага к обезволенным принуждением людям.  
– Нужно оборвать всего один поводок. Не три тысячи, – говорит Романов, – уже легче. Слышишь, Кэп?  
Тони усиленно думает. Раздражает молчаливая туша приятеля Роджерса. На кой хрен он вообще здесь понадобился?  
– Мне нужен Капитан Америка, немедленно, – ещё раз повторяет беловолосый, и он ведь, решает Тони, всего лишь говорящий автомат.  
– Я никогда такого не делал. Что, если я сделаю неправильно.  
У Тони от напряжения подрагивают локаторы на крыше. Ему кажется, что фасады подпрыгивают в нетерпении (но только кажется).  
– Я умею, – говорит Тони. – Я сделаю. Твоя задача – тянуть время и отвлекать внимание. Можешь выйти голым... Слушай, Роджерс, а можешь ты выйти сдаваться – голым? У него челюсть упадёт. А поднимется ч…  
– Тони!  
Тони им. И руки трясутся тоже. Там три тысячи человек, не магов даже. А здесь Роджерс с этой его любовью к жертвенным закланьям. У Тони Старка, понимаете ли, ситуация безвыходная.  
– Патриотизм! Патриотизм у него подскочит! И большая любовь к Родине! Не хочешь голым, пойдешь одетым. Согласно плану.  
– У нас есть план?  
– У нас всегда есть план. Не всегда – хороший. Но есть – всегда.  
– Так, – вмешался Коулсон. – Капитан Роджерс идёт сдаваться. Старк, насколько далеко ты можешь раздвинуть свои щиты?   
– Если ненадолго, то людей прикрыть смогу.   
– Ты можешь сначала взять под колпак всех разом, а потом отделить заложников?  
Мог бы – уже сделал бы. Идиоты, идиоты. Думай, Старк.   
– Я убью людей, – шипит беловолосый. – Мне нужен Капитан Америка.  
– Он уже спускается вниз на лифте, – бездумно отвечает Тони. – В моей башне сто тридцать этажей, красавчик. Ты хочешь, чтобы он нырнул в твои ждущие объятия прямо из окна? Постой спокойно пару минут, имей терпение. Или, может, заглянешь пока на чашечку кофе? У меня не только Башня большая.   
Коулсон выстукивает карандашом по столешнице марш какой-то.  
– Капитан идёт сдаваться. Отвлекает внимание. Ты щитом отсекаешь основную линию подчинения. Дальше дело за Капитаном. Он должен тянуть время до того момента, пока ты не сумеешь оборвать вторичные нити. Затем – организовать эвакуацию. Ты приглядываешь за куклой. Бартон и Романов в поддержке...  
– Я иду за Капитаном. Тоже кой-чего умею, – кэпский приятель выдвигается из угла и топорщит усы, как таракан.  
Коулсон целую секунду думает, прежде чем кивнуть.  
– Ладно. И если удастся раздобыть Халка, то очень даже хорошо. Работаем.  
У Тони состояние почти истерическое. Тоненький голосок, который никак не может быть реальным, все пищит в ухо, что, де, ничего не выйдет. Не получится. Роджерсу свернут шею, как курёнку. А ещё Тони видит, что конференц-зал, закрытый тысячей и одним слоем защиты, заполняется людьми, которых не видит камера, а видит только сам Тони, своими собственными глазами. Дама вяжет очередной носок. Индеец опять пьян. Одноногий мужчина, прежде не виденный, стучит деревянным протезом. Инсен грустно улыбается и вроде как кивает.  
– Работаем, – соглашается Тони.  
Роджерс снова раздвигает плечи, выпячивает челюсть и решительно идёт к лифту.

***  
Он испытывает чувство, которому есть название, но он сам его не помнит. Ему пусто, холодно, тянет лечь на землю и спать. Ему сказали, покормят.  
Он не хочет кормиться. Ему не нравится солоноватый тёплый вкус еды. Она тяжелая, пахнет оружейной смазкой и стреляными гильзами, от нее неприятно делается в животе и голове. Он вообще не уверен, что кровь – это еда.  
Ему говорят: “Ешь”. И он ест.  
Ему говорят: “Сделай еще вот это, и тогда будет позволено спать – долго и крепко”. Он собирается сделать это и наконец спать.  
Сон – это темно, холодно, тихо. Не больно, не громко и не ярко.

***  
Стив Роджерс шёл так, будто бы, ну, герой, в общем.  
А он опять никакой не герой и у него от ужаса почти трясутся коленки. Все эти люди даже не поняли, что с ними произошло и происходит. И ещё может произойти.  
Спускался бесконечно долго: Тони прав, тут слишком много этажей. Тони Старк такой человек, что всегда прав, даже если говорит какую-то дикую, ужасную или смешную глупость. Или это мир такой, что в нем дикие глупости оказываются правдой?  
Холл пустой. За стойкой администратора нет той девушки с синими волосами. И хорошо, что нет.  
А совсем-совсем перед тем, как выйти на улицу, Стив подумал о своей смерти. Ничего особенного не надумал, но так и не сходил на мессу. Может, оно и не нужно.  
– На колени, – сказали ему в тот же миг, что он оказался на улице. Стив послушно опустился, не выбирая места, и, конечно, коленями в лужу. В наушнике молчали. И молчала толпа людей. Хоть бы заплакал кто. Дождь шёл. Серые лужи, серое предрассветное небо, серый дождь. А, и у этого блёкло-белые волосы. Такая вот бесцветность.  
– Руки.  
Протянул вперед руки, только потом заглянул в лицо. Лица там было мало, больше – чёрного намордника, чёрных мотоциклетных очков, в которых разглядел бледные свои отражения.  
В наушнике по-прежнему молчали. Ведьмак вынул откуда-то из воздуха наручники-глушилки и защелкнул на Стивовых запястьях. Мир будто ещё сильнее выцвел.  
– Людей-то отпусти, – попросил Стив. – Они тебе ничего не сделали.   
Ведьмак ничем не выдал, если и услышал. Он положил Стиву на плечо руку, и Стив ещё успел удивиться, что рука тяжелая, твердая, непохожая на человеческую (может, робот? у Старка много роботов; Старку они как дети).  
– Идём, – велел ведьмак.   
Одновременно произошло: в наушнике прокричали”Давай!”; двери за спиной громко хлопнули, а ведь двери Башни всегда, всегда закрываются плавно, с приятным тихим шелестом; люди завопили, завизжали, заплакали и побежали; Дуган что-то прогрохотал; метались какие-то тени, вроде бы фиолетовые.   
Но Стив, ему ведь сыворотка не только магию подарила. В нём теперь двести фунтов веса. И мышцы. И поэтому он ударил головой, а беловолосый почти упал, но все же устоял на ногах. А, и магия у Стива не сказать чтобы изысканная, тонкая или там искусная – она как осадное бревно. Зато её невозможно заглушить. Можно – чуть убавить, а совсем заглушить нельзя.   
Поэтому дальше Стив рвал наручники и бил, бил, бил. Беловолосый бил в ответ, Наташа, если это была Наташа, кричала, чтобы все бежали в Башню, и все бежали, и в конце концов остались только Стив и беловолосый.   
Вроде как равный с равным. Стив бил “тараном”, беловолосый отражал “зеркалом”, сам же бросал “пресс”. Никакого изящества, про которое вечно болтает Старк. Два тупых тролля, обменивающихся тумаками.   
Стив решил, что победит тот, кто раньше выдохнется. Один выдохнется, а другой сотрет в порошок или разобьет в фарш. И Стив, кстати, уже выдыхался.   
– Придумай что-нибудь, Старк, – пробормотал. – Давай же. Люди в безопасности?  
– Мя-а-а-ав! – заорал почему-то Тони Старк. И если это какая-то очередная шуточка…  
Фиолетовая тень вспрыгнула на плечо, с плеча – на беловолосого, и вцепилась в лицо. В маску. И с этой маской, утробно рыча, упало куда-то под ноги.  
Беловолосый замер. Стив тоже замер. Зажмурился. Снова посмотрел, но ничего не изменилось.  
– Баки? – неуверенно спросил Стив.   
Беловолосый пятился. Пялился на Стива, но узнавания в его взгляде не было.  
– Баки.  
Беловолосый замотал головой и ещё отступил.  
– Баки! – отчаянно закричал Стив, случайно вложив в крик разом всё, что чувствовал. Боли там было больше прочего. Она, боль, была бескрайняя. Стив, по крайней мере, не знал, когда же она закончится. И теперь кричал.  
Баки покачнулся, упал на колени и сидел, тряся головой. А потом исчез.   
Стив отупело смотрел на место, где только что был Баки.  
– Ладно, Кэп. Можно сказать, на этот раз мы победили, – сказал наушник голосом Тони Старка.  
Стив потрогал своё лицо и узнал, что у него кровь носом идёт. Принялся растирать ее по лицу.  
– Я одного не понимаю: почему у него – волосы белые? – спросил.  
– Возвращайся в башню, Кэп. Тут… Тут тебя вызывают. Сенатор Пирс.


	4. Chapter 4

8\. А кому сейчас легко?

В холле первого этажа плакали и истерически смеялись толпы - это такой побочный эффект магии принуждения, знал Стив.  
Хорошо бы было бежать.  
Искать Баки, искать Баки, искать-Баки-искать...  
Но Стив и умыться не успел, потому что сенатор Пирс настаивал на том, что дело никаких отлагательств не терпит. Стив вытер руки и лицо какой-то тряпкой и пригладил волосы, удивившись про себя, почему это он тоже не плачет и не смеется истерически. Ни в одном глазу истерики. Кристальнейшая чистота в мозгах.  
\- Сэр? - кивнул он экрану. На экране немолодой рыжеватый человек сдержанно ему кивнул.  
\- Капитан Роджерс. Исполняющий обязанности директора Щ.И.Т.а Александр Пирс. Рад знакомству.  
\- Исполняющий обязанности? - чтоб вы понимали, Стив сейчас туго соображал. Несмотря на чистоту в мозгах. Или, может, из-за нее. Ни одна мысль не могла угнездиться. И подташнивало. Но кому вот сейчас легко? Всем трудно. Все растеряны и усталы.  
\- Вам еще не сообщили? О. Директор Фьюри убит.   
\- Что?  
\- Соболезную.  
Стив сжал и разжал кулаки. Выдохнул. Не может быть такого.  
\- Тело. Мы можем увидеть тело? Мы должны…  
\- Разумеется, как только все необходимые процедуры будут соблюдены, тело передадут для погребения. Так что у вас будет время попрощаться с Николасом. Я слышал, он был вашим другом.  
Стив склоняет голову. Он не знает, был ли Фьюри другом ему, но сам он - да, был другом Ника.   
\- Приезжайте в офис Щ.И.Т.а, капитан, - отрывисто велел этот Пирс. - Немедленно. Я поделюсь с вами информацией, которую опасно доверять любым средствам связи. А вы в свою очередь передадите содержание нашего разговора своей команде. В том объёме, в каком сочтёте нужным.  
Стив кивнул.  
\- Хорошо, сэр. Сейчас же выезжаю.

***  
Так холодно.  
Он знает, что это ему наказание, но ему больше не хочется быть наказанным. Наказанный - значит, виноватый. А он…  
\- Человек у Башни. Кто он?  
\- Это твоя миссия, мальчик мой, - говорит хозяин с рыжим лицом. Чужая сила бурлит, но нет никакой возможности ею воспользоваться или хотя бы отпустить её из себя. - Миссия, понимаешь? Спасти мир от хаоса, подарить ему свободу. Поэтому ты пойдёшь и сделаешь начатое.   
\- Я его знал. Этого человека. Откуда?  
Хозяина злит, что Агент говорит. Не положено. Задавать вопросы нельзя совсем. Но этот, рыжий, злее всех остальных. Он оставляет Агенту возможность говорить, даже отвечает на вопросы, но потом прицокивает языком, смотрит, и:  
\- В кресло его. Агент нестабилен.  
Агента кидают в кресло, в котором он родился и в котором сейчас снова умрёт.

***  
Тони ходил взад-вперед и прищёлкивал пальцами, и это всех раздражало, но это его Башня, чёрт возьми, и он пока ещё имеет право жить в ней как хочет. И по-прежнему зудят фасады, подкрылки, каждая стеклянная жилка тела Башни подрагивает, а вместе с ними зудит и подрагивает в самом Тони. Он хотел бы, а не может сейчас отпустить Башню, продолжает видеть всеми тремя тысячами видеокамер и слышать всеми десятками тысяч микрофонов всё происходящее. Это утомительно и слишком неприятно сейчас, но отпустить нельзя. Отпустит - упадет и проспит сутки или двое, как это всегда бывает.   
\- Телепортации не существует, - озабоченно говорит Брюс. Брюса Тони иногда прямо очень любит: тот как Капитан Америка, только Капитан Очевидность.  
\- Пока что не существует! - веско подчеркивает Тони (и слышит, видит себя же с десятка ракурсов). - Я уже вплотную подошел к решению этой проблемы. И мне интересно, почему к решению этой проблемы некто подобрался ещё ближе?  
\- Это не телепортация в привычном смысле этого слова. То, что мы наблюдали. Это магия призыва.   
Тони аж даже оскорбляется слегка, ведь он тут тоже гений. Но Брюс прав, прав точно…  
\- Конечно! Призыв вещи хозяином! Как только хозяин сумел восстановить нить принуждения, он тут же утянул своё имущество к себе.   
\- Баки Барнс, - вклинивается наш-усатый-друг, - не имущество. Не был им в моё время. И он погиб, я сам видел.  
\- Вы трогали тело? Проверяли магически? Проводили обряды против повторного поднятия? Впрочем, он точно не зомби. Не зомби, не личина, не морок и не навь.  
\- Получается, - тихо, устало подводит итог Беннер, - это действительно Баки Барнс. Погибший друг Стива.  
\- Ну, - решает Тони, - ничего так встретились.  
\- Господа, через пятнадцать минут прибывает профессор Селвиг. Я взял на себя смелость пригласить его сюда, - спокойно сообщает ДЖАРВИС.

***  
Десять минут, что Стив проводит в черном и очень дорогом, очень бронированном автомобиле Тони Старка, оказываются мучительны. Он чуть было не сказал: “Поворачивайте! Мне надо быть теперь в совсем другом месте!” Проблема в том, что он этого другого места, в котором должен быть теперь, не знает.  
Он едет и перебирает в голове беспорядочные клочки из “О, боже, Баки!” и “Зачем им нужна Башня? Зачем им нужен я?”. И ещё думает, что нападут снова.  
Сенатор Пирс при ближайшем рассмотрении оказывается гораздо старше, чем Стив себе представлял, но выглядит при этом так, словно постарел преждевременно и внезапно. Весь посечен морщинами, дрябловат и будто бы побит молью. И рыжий - волосы, глаза, ржавые пятна на лице.   
Стив не знает, что об этом человеке подумать.   
А тот крепко жмёт руку и говорит:  
\- Очень, очень рад встрече, пусть и при таких печальных обстоятельствах. Знаете, у моего сына когда-то висел в комнате плакат с Ревущими Коммандос. И Фьюри говорил о вас очень много.  
\- А. Да. Рад. Но…  
Очень молодая леди в недопустимо короткой юбке приносит кофейник и чашки.  
\- Но увы. Согласен. Нет времени. Фьюри убит. Я перешлю вам материалы дела, из которого следует, что Фьюри погиб при попытке применения запрещенной Женевской конвенцией магии. Если конкретно, то он собирался призвать низших демонов. Возможно, с целью контрабанды.   
\- Это невозможно. Если вы хоть чуть-чуть знали Фьюри, то вы понимаете, что это бред. Он бы никогда не…   
Стив мотает головой - какая-то глупость, и не мог Фьюри помереть вот так, не совладав с заклинанием. Да он этих низших демонов наверняка голыми руками рвал. И потом, Фьюри и… контрабанда?!  
\- Знаю. Вот поэтому я пригласил вас к себе. Столько всего навалилось разом. Видел, кстати, ваш недавний бой. Успел просмотреть записи, пока вы ехали. Это было впечатляюще. Но выпейте кофе. Выглядите так, будто он вам очень нужен.  
\- Кофе не оказывает на меня никакого...  
\- А вы всё равно выпейте. Сядьте и выдохните. Пару минут мы с вами можем себе позволить. Хороший кофе, приятное общество.  
Стив послушно пригубил - кофе оказывается горяч, крепок до того, что почти сводит скулы, и, кажется, он то что надо.   
\- Вы ведь видели запись драки, - говорит Стив, чтобы не молчать. Кончик языка странно покалывает. - В самом конце, когда… когда, хм… котёнок съел маску ведьмака.  
Пирс тонко улыбается:  
\- Котёнок у вас занятный. Весьма. Это тот, явившийся из пролома? Наши биологи и генетики будут в восторге.  
\- Он самый. Так вот. Котёнок сорвал маску. Под маской был. Баки Барнс.  
Немота от языка течёт по гортани.  
\- Что вы сказали?  
\- Это был Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Ведьмак.  
\- Вам нехорошо? Мистер Роджерс? Роджерс? Давайте-ка приляжем....  
Стив уже перестал видеть, но всё ещё слышит. И чуть-чуть чувствует: за стеной суетятся и вроде как предвкушают. Радостно? Но он не может собраться с силами - любыми, магическими ли там обычными - сесть и навести порядок, когда комната наполняется людьми. Они не кричат, переговариваются громким шепотом, деловиты и спокойны. Они перекладывают Стива на носилки и куда-то везут, катят, несут… раскачивают…   
Стива окончательно обкладывает ватой.


	5. Chapter 5

9\. Понимать — сложно

Стив приходит в себя, соображая, что, наверно, был бой. И он был ранен, конечно. Пищат больничные штуки, которые следят за состоянием пациента, это звук знакомый, неприятный, но в некотором роде успокаивающий.  
Стив открывает глаза, готовясь к белизне.   
А белизны нет. Вообще ничего нет, черно, и Стив думает, что ослеп или на глазах повязка. Он тянет руки, чтобы потрогать лицо, и обнаруживает, что прикован. Он дергает оковы, а они не поддаются ни на миллиметр. Он дёргает снова, так что металл больно впивается в кожу, тянет изо всех сил, и — ничего. Зато теперь он уверен, что на глазах повязка. Не ослеплен.  
— О, — говорят, — очнулся. Начинаем?  
— Да. Эти железячки надолго-то его не удержат...  
В голове у Стива взрывается.

***  
Тони замолкает, поднимает голову и встречается взглядом с Инсеном. Он говорил, да? На камерах Инсена нет, его могут видеть только аналоговые, нецифровые глаза Тони Старка.  
— Что-то нехорошее случилось, — говорит Инсен.  
Тони тоже чувствует: нечто тошнотворное подступило к горлу и никак не исчезает.   
— Что-то нехорошее, — соглашается Тони.   
Беннер, Селвиг, Романов и Бартон смотрят на него с недоумением, а Пеппер — с солидной долей тревоги, будто думает, что он сошёл с ума. Но тут Тони хотя бы знает, что никогда и не был нормальным.  
— Что-то случилось.   
И тут вклинивается ДЖАРВИС:  
— Сигнал капитана Роджерса прервался и более не отслеживается, сэр. Осуществляю поиск обхода блокировки, если таковая имеется.   
— Что с маячком на его автомобиле?  
Хотя сейчас Тони и сам слышит — пусто.  
— Он ведь ехал по известному маршруту, пункт назначения…  
— Визуальное подтверждение на видеокамерах города отсутствует. Связь с водителем отсутствует. Пункт назначения отсутствует.  
— Как может отсутствовать пункт…  
— Звонок от сенатора Пирса, сэр. Приоритет “экстра”.  
Тони звенит стеклами окон от напряжения, пытаясь что-нибудь понять.   
— Соединяй. Сенатор?  
Звук возникает раньше изображения, врывается неприятным потрескиванием.  
— Мистер Старк? Почему капитан Роджерс так задерживается? Что произошло? Где он? Расчетное время прибытия истекло почти час назад. Мне казалось, вы говорили, что он покинул Башню!  
Сенатор с экрана смотрит тревожно, поджимает губы и теребит пуговицу на рукаве.  
— Не понимаю, — медленно отвечает Тони. — По всей видимости, произошла… произошло… какая-то ошибка...  
ДЖАРВИС запускает бесконечные столбцы данных — координаты, частоты, алгоритмы поиска. Тони их просматривает мимоходом, не вдумываясь. ДЖАРВИС встревожен настолько, что умей программа паниковать, это бы сейчас была паника. “Ошибки в данных. Искажения кода. Критические уязвимости защиты персональных данных. Запуск “песочницы”. Симуляция событий системного реестра”, — почти беззвучно шелестит у Тони в голове.   
— Вы полагаете? — тревожится сенатор ещё более явно, почти отрывает несчастную пуговицу. — Вы хотите сказать, что капитан Роджерс покинул Башню, но до штаб-квартиры — не добрался?  
Наташа напряжена, Бартон придвинулся к экрану почти вплотную. Беннер стискивает кулаки. Селвиг хлопает глазами.  
А ДЖАРВИС шелестит, шелестит, а потом транслирует в наушник:  
— Он лжёт, сэр. Согласно моим алгоритмам установления истинности поступающей информации, сенаторзаведомо говорит неправду.  
И Наташа сверкает глазами, украдкой показывает рукой “куклу”. Чёрт!

***  
Стив Роджерс — маленький и хлипкий, так считают.  
Стив тоже так считает, нет, даже вот совершенно точно знает, что он таков, но почему-то всегда забывает. Особенно когда кого-то обижают.  
Наверно, и сейчас обидели, поэтому Стиву так нехорошо. Но он открывает глаза, улыбается и говорит:  
— Спасибо, Бак, но я бы его сам дожал.   
Он улыбается, улыбается, а Баки смотрит на него и держит его за плечи. У Баки длинные белые волосы, металлическая рука. Стив перестает улыбаться. Руки Баки больно вжимают его в спинку кресла.   
— Ещё разок, — говорит незнакомый человек с рыжими глазами. — Ему не хватило.

***  
— Хорошо, — очень спокойно сообщает экрану Тони, — сейчас мы попытаемся выяснить, что же произошло, и перезвоним. Думаю, все же какая-то ошибка.  
Пирс молча кивает и отключает связь.  
— Они похитили Стива, — медленно говорит Наташа, — Стив у них.ДЖАРВИС, ты же отслеживал звонок? А этому белоголовому Баки тоже нужен был Кэп. Зачем? Что они собираются с ним сделать?  
Коулсон прижимает к груди папку. Так, будто это его потерянный и найденный сын. Или что-то вроде.  
— Похоже, им нужен был живой Кэп, — замечает Беннер. — Его ведь можно было раз десять убить, пока он там стоял…  
— Может, и нельзя было. И никто не утверждает, что сейчас он… что сейчас он жив.  
Наташа — местами чудовище. Тони безмерно устал, поэтому он просто хочет, чтобы Стив не умер и никуда не делся.  
— Он жив. Он должен быть жив. Будем реалистами: кому нужен мёртвый Капитан Америка? Да никому, нельзя разбазаривать народное достояние. Вы ведь видели эти его мускулы? И задницу. Может, это задница раздора, это как с Еленой Троянской...  
— Старк!  
А, тут же посторонние. Усатый наливается то ли смущением, то ли яростью. Тони на него орать хочет. Пакость какую-нибудь сказать или сделать.  
— Мне нужны данные со всех видеокамер города. Мы ведь знаем, что настоящей телепортации не существует. Все магические сигнатуры по кварталам. Планы города, включая подземные уровни. Данные со спутников. И надо какую-нибудь вещь Роджерса. Личную, которой бы он дорожил. Которая была бы с ним достаточно долго. Не полгода и не год. Несколько лет хотя бы.   
— Нет у него такой вещи. Кроме щита, разумеется, а щит он взял с собой.   
Тони впервые вот что делает: заглядывает к Роджерсу в спальню. Он мог бы раньше, и любопытно ему раньше было, что там и как. Он знал, что после переселения в Башню Роджерс избавился от “роскоши, которая чрезмерна, Тони, миллионы людей голодают!”. Думал, может, Роджерс на полу спит, по-солдатски. Или там выписки из Устава Щ.И.Т.а в рамочки вставил, по стенам развесил и наслаждается.  
И Роджерс бы не догадался, если бы Тони… буквально одним глазком. Тони терпел. Тони никому не скажет, но Пеппер бы могла им гордиться.  
Но теперь заглядывает к Роджерсу, а там — сиротски голо и одиноко. Кровать из ИКЕА (“Ого, — думается, — надо будет шведам написать, что их кровать выдерживает двести фунтов сверхчеловека”). Заправлена. Вдоль стены — стеллаж с книгами по истории двадцатого века. Заткнут американский флажок, пластиковый, какие в День Независимости на улицах бесплатно раздают. А больше ничего и нет. Он думал, может, фотография этой… как её? Пегги Картер на прикроватной тумбочке. Или краски и альбомы.  
Тони моргает всеми доступными камерами и перестает подглядывать. Было бы чего подглядеть, думает. А оно так… бесприютно. И вызывает такое чувство, вроде вины, но чего бы то быть вине, если Тони не виноват? Не виноват же?  
До чего Тони устал.  
— А фляжка подойдёт? — внезапно подает голос усатый, которого Тони в Башню не приглашал. Нервно дергает ус. — Мы ведь думали, он мёртв. И война ведь шла. Так что мне досталась его фляжка.   
— То есть Кэп все же пьет виски?  
— Пил иногда, но толку-то? Только хороший продукт переводить. Он в ней кофе таскал.  
След усатого на фляжке имеется тоже, хорошенько въевшийся, но и от Кэпа там прилично.  
— Сойдёт, — решает Тони. — ДЖАРВИС, ищи.

***  
Человек открывает рот и говорит звуки.  
Моргает и пытается понять, что говорит человек.  
Говорит и говорит. Понимать — сложно.  
Мотает головой.   
Человек издает громкие и злые звуки.  
Начинает их разбирать.  
— Как тебя зовут? Как зовут, ну?  
Он не слишком уверен, что знает. И не слишком уверен, что может сказать. И что ответ будет правильный.  
— Стив? — спрашивает. — Стив Роджерс?  
Тогда его бьют по лицу.

 

10\. Стучите — и да откроют

Клинт Бартон — незаметный человек. Иногда в него даже врезаются по задумчивости. Но к тому же он еще и незаменимый человек, потому что у него зрение хорошее. И он умеет смотреть куда надо, очень полезный навык. Он обеспокоен судьбой Стива Роджерса, отличного парня и символа Америки на все времена. Но есть и другие важные вещи.  
Поэтому, улучив момент, Бартон спросил у Коулсона:  
— Ты вообще-то живой? Или как?  
Тот потому что казался Клинту омытым каким-то светом, самую малость сияющим. Живые так не сияют.  
Коулсон улыбнулся своей доброй улыбкой (если бы кто другой так улыбнулся, Клинт бы знал, что это маньяк; Коулсону тоже случается убивать людей, но даже это он делает деликатно и уважительно).   
— Не уверен. Но моя магия по-прежнему со мной.  
Тогда Бартон потрогал пиджак Коулсона и его руку, рука оказалась тёплая.  
— Ладно.   
Потом прищурился и громко сказал:  
— Вы слишком доверяете этим вашим камерам. А они мёртвые. Пластик и стекло. Нужно глазами смотреть и живых людей спрашивать. Настоящим воздухом дышать. Сидите тут, в своей хрустальной башне, и ничего не видите. Так что я пойду, разведаю на месте.  
Старк прищёлкнул пальцами (полетели синие искры) и воскликнул:  
— Точно! Нужно нюхать. Нужно смотреть глазами. М. Ты прав, прав… Только. Возьми себе пушку помощней. Присмотри что-нибудь в мастерской.   
— Вау. Тони Старк разрешает мне поиграть с его игрушками!   
— Счёт я выставлю Щ.И.Т.у, — рассеянно отмахнулся Старк, а глаза у него опять засияли и посветлели. Голубоглазый Старк, ха, с некоторой нервозностью подумалось. — За всё, что ты там попортишь, Бартон, имей ввиду! Ради возможности глянуть Фьюри в…  
И замолк. Фьюри-то ведь…  
— Иду с тобой, — заявила Наташа. — А что Фьюри мёртв, я не верю. Идём и найдем нашего Кэпа, Бартон, а после и Фьюри займёмся.  
Коулсон легко кивнул, дескать, идите, но Клинт почувствовал, когда украдкой на него привесили следилку. И ладно. Плохо, когда то один из них, то другой — теряются.

***  
Бессознательному человеку в кресле вскрыли вены на левой руке, подставили стакан. Кровь пахла иначе, чем та, которую обычно давали Агенту. Довольно быстро поток иссяк, порез затянулся. Агент даже испытал какую-то эмоцию, удивление, наверно.  
Но ему не дозволено удивляться, поэтому он просто принял протянутый стакан.  
— Пей.  
На вкус кровь была такая, что он едва не выблевал ее обратно, но за это его бы сразу убили, на месте. Поэтому он пил, дышал носом и чувствовал, как по телу расходятся волны острой, тяжелой чужой магии. Значило, что его тело опять заставят делать что-то болезненное и ненавистное.  
— Ничего, мальчик мой, ещё чуть-чуть, и ты сможешь отдыхать. Обещаю.  
Он думает, что свои обещания они никогда не исполняют.

***  
Тони Старк закрывает свои аналоговые глаза и принимается смотреть цифровыми. Он видит людей, которые наконец выползают на улицы со своими портфелями, стаканчиками кофе и всякими другими вещами, полагающимися людям, отправляющимся на унылую тупую работу в офисы в столь непозволительную рань. К этим людям Тони не особо присматривается — созерцание чужих страданий его не радует, отнюдь.   
Бартон и Романов меж тем продвигаются в людском потоке, исчезают и снова появляются, заныривают в подземку, в одну из подвернувшихся камер Романов качает головой.  
Минуты складываются в четверть часа, полчаса, час. Коулсон занят своими бюрократическими делами, ведет бесконечные переговоры с какими-то толстозадыми костюмоносцами, перебирает бумаги, улыбается.  
Тони изредка поглядывает на Бартона, иной раз видит рыжую шевелюру Вдовы, но вестей нет по-прежнему. Через его мозги фильтруются чёртовы терабайты информации.  
В это время Стива, мать его, глупого чертова Роджерса, может, убили уже.  
Он открывает глаза и спрашивает у Инсена:  
— Он жив хоть? Вы ж там вроде всё знаете?  
Инсен качает головой, а дама с вязанием восклицает:  
— Ох, милый!

***

Несмотря на то, что избили и сказали, что у него нет имени, он утверждается в мысли: все же он Стив Роджерс. Он решает держать эту мысль при себе, поскольку, откровенно говоря, больше ничего он не помнит и не знает, а новой боли не хочет.  
У него к тому же так болит голова, что мешает сообразить что-нибудь ещё.  
Он сидит и смотрит перед собой, пытаясь слушать, что ему говорят.  
А ему говорят и говорят.  
И между собой тоже переговариваются.  
… Ещё более нестабилен, чем Агент. Может сорваться с поводка в любой момент…  
— Смотри на меня! — требуют.  
Глаза старческого, некрасивого цвета. Он по-прежнему скован, по-прежнему не знает, за что его так. Стив Роджерс, думает, Стив Роджерс.   
Бьют по лицу.  
— Смотри на меня!  
… Сутки. Больше нам и не нужно. Но сутки работы без сбоев вы обязаны обеспечить!..  
Он не смотрит, мотает головой, он думает, что эти люди хотят забрать у него последние крупицы самого себя.   
— Это никуда не годится. Никуда!  
Снова появляется человек с белыми волосами, а этого человек Стив Роджерс тоже откуда-то знает, и он кричит:  
— Баки!  
В то время как Баки впечатывает его в кресло.

***  
— Старк! — заорали Тони прямо в мозги. — Старк!  
Тони вскочил и уставился в экраны, сообразив, что от долгого ожидания ушёл в спящий режим. Увидел, что Дуган, Коулсон, Беннер, Селвиг (и Инсен!) подскочили тоже. И тоже вмерзли взглядами в пятый справа во втором ряду монитор.   
На экране Капитан Америка в продранном и залитом кровью костюме, пошатываясь, брёл через площадь перед Башней.   
Тони велел:  
— ДЖАРВИС, приблизь!  
Выглядел Стив ужасно. Он где-то потерял свой шлем, светлые волосы торчали во все стороны, и были они посеревшие, будто от ужаса, и местами заляпанные ржавым и бордовым. Тони подумал вдруг, что, может, Стив ослеп, потому что расфокусированный его взгляд направлен был вроде как в никуда, а люди перед Стивом расступались и пятились.  
Он беспрерывно шевелил губами, что-то шептал.  
— Что он говорит?  
В толпе Тони разглядел рыжие волосы Романов.  
— Один момент, сэр.  
Стив медленно, будто глубокий старик, ковылял к Башне.  
— Он говорит: “Нет, не надо”. Сэр, я полагаю, что следовало бы направить бригаду медиков…  
Тони продолжал оцепенело смотреть. Где-то высоко, на сотом или еще каком этаже, мигали лампочки и сыпались с полок книги.  
“Что-то не то, Старк, тут что-то не то,” — прошелестела в передатчик Романов.   
— Медицинская бригада уже направлена.  
— Сейчас. Сейчас!  
Тони думал, может, активировать костюм и прыгнуть в окно — для экономии времени. Но вбежал в лифт и потерял целую минуту.  
И ещё полминуты, пока бежал через холл. За это время Стив успел подойти к стеклянным дверям и стоял перед ними, пошатываясь и продолжая шевелить разбитыми губами.   
Тони вдруг сообразил, что на Роджерсе все заживает буквально на глазах, а значит, избили его совсем недавно. Минут двадцать назад, может. Это должно было что-то значить, но он не успел додумать, что.  
Роджерс привалился к стеклу и всё шевелил губами, но дверь открыть не мог, потому что — трёхслойный барьер и магический шлюз.  
— Открывай! — велел Тони ДЖАРВИСу.  
Двери распахнулись.Потеряв опору, Роджерс рухнул внутрь.   
ДЖАРВИС быстро сказал:  
— Вторжение! Активирую карантинный протокол! Запускаю резервные охранные системы.!  
А Стив приподнялся на локтях и разборчиво сказал:  
— Нет. Нельзя было меня запускать. Ты — Тони Старк, да?  
Упал защитный барьер, отделил от остального мира. В искусственной тишине карантинной капсулы остались только Тони и Стив. Отсеченный от магии, Тони не чувствовал больше Башню, а только — чудовищную усталость.   
— Ты им нужен.  
— Что? Кому — нужен? Стив?  
Но Стив молчал и смотрел мимо. Тони такой взгляд откуда-то знал.


	6. Chapter 6

**11\. Разделяй и властвуй**

Котенок выскочил неожиданно, будто бы из воздуха, метнулся под ноги. Зашипел и побежал. Брюс помчался следом, и, в общем, даже догадывался, что ничего хорошего не увидит, но реальность, как и всегда, превосходила ожидания.  
— ДЖАРВИС, -осторожно попросил он, — доложи текущий статус?  
— Совершена попытка проникновения в корневую базу данных. Источник проникновения заблокирован. Доступы к Башне заблокированы. Ведется работа по устранению угрозы проникновения.  
— То есть, — уточнил Брюс, — Тони Старк и Кэп — угроза проникновения. Они в карантине, я верно понимаю?  
Котенок уселся рядом с огромным стеклянистым пузырём, потрогал пузырь лапой. В пузыре смутно проглядывались очертания двух мужчин. Из лифта вышагнули Коулсон и Селвиг.  
— Совершенно верно, сэр. Карантинный барьер абсолютно непроницаем для любых видов воздействия, включая магические.   
— То есть они нас не видят, не слышат и никаким образом не могут взаимодействовать с нами.  
— Совершенно верно. Это соответствует одобренными сэром протоколам безопасности. Карантинную систему разрабатывал именно мистер Старк.  
— И…. Когда ты намерен выпустить их?  
— Незамедлительно после устранения угрозы нарушения безопасности систем Башни.  
Брюс приблизился к пузырю.  
— Мне бы хотелось располагать какими-то более конкретными сроками. Я ни в коем случае не подвергаю сомнению гений Тони Старка или твои протоколы безопасности. Просто… Стив выглядел не лучшим образом. Ему необходима медицинская помощь. Что, если он сейчас находится в критическом состоянии?  
И, кстати, вот сейчас сообразил, что Наташа осталась _снаружи_.

***  
Тони сидел и смотрел на Стива Роджерса.   
А Стив Роджерс сидел и на Тони не смотрел. За пределами карантинной зоны сновали тени. Тони не мог разобрать, кто это там снует, но хотя бы чувствовал — там живые люди.  
— Надеюсь, ДЖАРВИС там поторапливается. Я пить хочу, — сказал.  
Стив моргнул.  
— И желательно чего покрепче. Я это учту. Снабжу карантинную зону мини-баром. Может, стоило бы подумать над джакузи, что скажешь?  
Стив снова моргнул.   
— А, конечно. В твое время джакузи не было? Это такая ванна с…  
— Мне неловко в голове.  
— Э. Что?  
Стив ничего не ответил.  
— Ладно, проехали. У тебя кровь носом пошла.  
Очень такая красная, густая и страшная, она побежала по губам и подбородку. Стив дёрнулся и попытался ее рукавом вытереть. Рукав задрался, обнажился браслет. Тони не сообразил отвести взгляд и прочитал: “Не ломайся”. О, подумал. Конечно. Ломаться нельзя.  
Особенно Стиву Роджерсу. И кровь эта.  
— Что они с тобой сделали ?  
— Война же, — легко пожал плечами Роджерс. — На войне много чего делают.  
Тони исполнился неприятных подозрений.  
— Какой сейчас год, Стив?  
— О, — ответил Стив. — Точно. Стив Роджерс — это я.  
Тони очень глубоко, очень старательно вздохнул.   
— Двигай сюда. Давай. Ближе.  
Скинул рубашку и ею принялся стирать с лица Роджерса кровавые разводы. Тот послушно терпел.

***  
В этот раз его выпотрошили не полностью. Может, так было нужно, а может, попросту не сумели. Поэтому помнил некоторые штуки.   
Стивен Грант Роджерс — Миссия — Капитан Америка — человек в башне предлагал “леди Свободу”.  
Непонятные слова. Зачем ему леди?   
И вот ещё: “Баки”. Нынешний куратор и прежний. Прежний точно был. Может, это был Стивен Грант Роджерс?  
Но выпитая кровь бурлит силой. Они думают, он тупой. Он не тупой, он просто мало помнит и каждый раз умирает в кресле. А Стивен Грант Роджерс никак не может быть прежним куратором.   
Потому что Стивен Грант Роджерс… Почему?  
Он смотрит на куратора, куратор вроде как скалится. Наверно, как-то неправильно смотрит. Или, например, куратор догадался, что в голове у него вещей больше, чем ему позволено.  
Он делает вид, что не думает. Что просто смотрит.  
И, вдруг понимает, что вот сейчас, когда в теле много-много силы, мог бы куратора раздавить. Не здесь только. Здесь его самого раздавят и сотрут.

***  
Наташа Романов очень быстро всё понимает и шепчет: “Сворачиваемся. Явка один. Слышишь? Явка один”. После чего роняет наушник и аккуратно давит каблуком. Башня заблокирована, сияет всеми своим барьерами, а значит, ждать помощи неоткуда и спасаться тоже негде. Обычная в общем ситуация, так что Наташа даже не огорчена.  
Она ныряет в подворотню, быстро выворачивает куртку изнанкой наружу (мода на двустороннюю одежду — лучшее, что вообще могло в мире моды случиться), собирает волосы в узел, стирает помаду, сутулится. Делается другим человеком.  
“Явка один” означает конспиративную квартиру, которую организовал для них с Клинтом Фил года два назад. Из окна прекрасно просматриваются Центральный вокзал и Башня, а еще там есть оружие и деньги.  
Можно остановиться и подумать.  
И вот она думает, что с Роджерсом непорядок. И дело тут не в разбитой башке. Это она даже издали видит, и, скорее всего, накажет виновных самыми извращенными способами, но потом. А сейчас она поднимается на двадцать пятый этаж и ждёт Клинта. У них с Клинтом общий интерес, у них в Башне остались их люди.  
Открывает дверь, переступает порог. На придверном коврике кровь.

***  
Не всё и всегда идёт гладко, ни один план не бывает идеальным.  
Александр Пирс знает, что да, планы срываются и меняются. Для того они и планы. Башня — крепкая штучка. Но даже через её сияющую ледяную оболочку чувствуется, как пульсирует, ширится и ярится портал. Ещё самую малость подкормить — и он взорвется, сметая все барьеры. Башня лопнет, как мыльный пузырь. Будет мясорубка, кровь. Сколько там сейчас человек внутри, три тысячи, пять? Очень хорошо. Порталы любят кровь.   
Неконтролируемый, почти неисчерпаемый источник чистой энергии хлынет в мир.  
Бери и пей. Если сумеешь. С “сумеешь” проблемы. Какой организм смог бы пропустить через себя эти чудовищные потоки, преобразовать, сделать безопасными и направить в нужное русло?  
У Александра есть один такой организм. Второй отсиживается в Башне, отрезанный от всех линий контроля.   
Александр смотрит на Солдата и думает, что тот в одиночку не справится. Перегреется и сломается. И помрёт раньше времени. Нужен второй, просто необходим. Если Башня будет разрушена, Александр потеряет второй столь ценный экземпляр.  
И поскольку нити принуждения оборваны, придется вновь, в третий уже раз, выманивать упрямца наружу. А у Александра как раз закончились идеи на этот счёт. Он задумчиво смотрит на Солдата и ощущает какое-то смутное беспокойство.

***  
Тони Старк глубоко задумывается на тему усовершенствований карантинного пространства Башни. Пока сам не попробуешь, как говорится. Что подумают о гостеприимстве землян случайные гости из соседних миров, угодившие вот сюда?  
Здесь слишком тихо, пусто и одиноко, и, Тони уверен, уже через час такого одиночества можно попросту сойти с ума. Пожалуй, не очень-то гостеприимно и вообще неприлично. Что скажут о Тони Старке в соседних галактиках? Так что джакузи, мини-бар, массажная кровать и...  
О чём Тони старательно не думает, так это о самой Башне. Потому что если карантинная камера продолжает существовать, значит, и Башня стоит себе. Вирусные коды и заклятия, принесенные на себе Стивом, заблокированы. Но очень странно не ощущать стенами горячий нью-йоркский ветер. Не чувствовать этажи, полные людей. На третьем уровне всегда пахнет лучше всего — кофе и свежей выпечкой. Но отсюда не дотянешься...  
Не думает. О нет, Тони об этом не думает.  
Стив больше не истекает кровью, что очень славно и хорошо. Тони к тому же вовсе не думает о том, что эти подонки с ним делали, потому что не любит задумываться о пытках. Пытки — это очень неприятно, знаете ли.  
В карантине время будто бы замерзает, поэтому Тони не знает, проходит ли час, или это такая безмерно длинная минута, когда Стив всхлипывает и начинает трястись плечами.  
Тони пугается, что тот плачет, потому что Капитан Америка не умеет плакать. Не должен уметь, этого не было в отцовской спецификации. Но нет, Стив просто сидит и трясется, и бормочет, что в задницу этот двадцать первый век, он всего лишь хотел сдохнуть, как все нормальные люди, и зачем было нужно его трогать. Ему даже сны не снились.  
Тогда Тони обнимает Стивовы широченные плечи и ничего не говорит. Что тут скажешь?


	7. Chapter 7

12\. В том числе шелуха

Наталья Альяновна Романова когда-то жила в самой скверной советской коммуналке и запомнила еще оттуда — кровь на пороге, например, туалета, может не значить ничего, а может — что-то. Став американкой, Наташа обнаружила, что некоторые вещи интернациональны.  
Она переступила порог.  
Она, в общем, догадывалась, что увидит. Тем не менее — испугалась, вздрогнула, обрадовалась.  
— Романов, — прохрипел с дивана Фьюри. — Сенатор Пирс предатель. Нужно срочно сообщить…  
— Да-да, — хмыкнула Наташа. Фьюри не походил на умирающего, но с ним всегда непонятно: у него два выражения лица на все случаи жизни. — Мы, сэр, как-то вроде тоже догадались. Возможно даже, у нас на это ушло немножко меньше времени, чем у вас, сэр.  
— Дерзишь, Романов, считаешь себя умнее, — Фьюри с трудом и явственным стоном сел.  
Наташа обнаружила, что квартира прекрасно просматривается из любой точки. Задёрнула шторы.   
— При всем уважении. Не очень-то умно с вашей стороны, сэр, было позволить продырявить себя в трех местах. А я, как видите, цела. Так что извините, но факты говорят сами за себя.  
— Ладно, — хмыкнул Фьюри и посмотрел на Наташу с тем выражением лица, которое номер два — “Отчёт на моем столе должен был лежать еще вчера”. — Докладывай.  
И Наташа доложила.  
Внезапным образом наконец пережила и прочувствовала, что Коулсон воскрес. Вот прямо пробрало. Почему-то именно сейчас. Остальное — шелуха, люди так редко остаются живы и ещё реже — возвращаются.

***  
Клинт Бартон умел не только видеть, но и, что важнее — выводы из увиденного тоже делал.  
И он не спешил на явку один, поскольку чувствовал — всё самое интересное произойдет очень скоро. Клинт смотрел на людское шевеление сверху, с крыши какого-то офисного центра, и видел, что оно, шевеление, ненормальное. Не мог сперва сообразить, что не так, потом сложилось: медленные. Ползают как сонные мухи. На Манхэттене так не бывает, здесь же на бегу успевают поесть, решить рабочие вопросы, даже, кажется, выспаться и сделать детей. Всё — на бегу, вот как есть.  
Передатчик свой Клинт, разумеется, уничтожил во избежание посторонней слежки, но вот следилка оставалась. И была эта следилка авторства Тони Старка, что означало: если в ней хорошенько покопаться, можно даже функцию электрогриля обнаружить. И — следилку навешивал Коулсон. А Коулсон не мог не предусмотреть сто двадцать три основных кризисных сценария, штук двести маловероятных и еще с полсотни статистически невероятных, но со Мстителями вполне способных приключиться.  
— Отлично, — сказал Клинт вслух, — Фил, ты меня слышишь?   
Следилка молчала.  
— Ладно. Может, оно так не работает. ДЖАРВИС? Уж ты-то должен меня слышать. Ты же суперкомпьютер.   
Долгое время ничего не происходило, а люди внизу двигаются в кисельной вязкости. Башня сияла защитными контурами. Было там слоев десять, но Клинт различал всего три, на на большее ему силёнок уже не хватало. Нет, Башня — сама по себе, Клинт — сам.  
— Активирована автономная система связи и поддержки. Идентификация: Клинтон Фрэнсис Бартон, агент Щ.И.Т., текущий статус: инициатива “Мстители”, кодовое имя — “Соколиный глаз”. Идентификация пройдена. Введите ваш запрос.  
— Ну, эм, — растерялся Клинт, — мне нужно выйти на связь хоть с кем-нибудь из Башни. Это возможно?

***  
Маленькая Линда Смит прелесть какая хорошенькая в церкви перед первым причастием. Лаковые чёрные туфельки, шляпка с атласной розочкой и миленькие рыжие кудряшки. Себя Стив в зеркале с утра видел тоже и понял сразу, что уж он-то как есть неудачник и растяпа. В общем, ему было неловко — это за себя, и жалко — за маму, потому что ей достались так себе жизнь, работа и сын, и она заслуживает лучшего.  
— Ладно, что теперь, — сам себе сказал Стив. — Всё равно надо жить дальше.   
— Ага, — согласился Тони Старк.  
— Долго нам ещё сидеть? Там нас Баки ждёт. Я его там видел, у Пирса. И он не в себе.  
— Пирс или Баки?  
Стив нахмурился — сложные вопросы. Люди задают Стиву сложные вопросы, потому что думают, что он должен знать на них ответы. Наверно, и должен, раз люди так считают. Нехорошо обманывать надежды и доверие. Ответы, правда, всё равно почти никогда не знает.  
— Оба, — наконец решил.  
— Ну, — ответил Тони Старк, — пока в твоем котелке шарики и ролики в порядок не придут, никуда мы отсюда не денемся.   
— Точно. Мне ведь нужно было опустить щиты Башни и впустить. Этих людей. После чего. О. Я должен был свернуть шею Наташе и Клинту. Обезвредить Брюса. Тебя. Тони Старка.  
— Меня?  
— Ты им нужен. Я это не очень хорошо понимаю. Ты же знаешь, я в этом всём… не очень умный.  
— Чего им нужно? Стив, чего им нужно?  
Стив думает, что надо бы Тони Старка как-то заткнуть. Потом — что нет, нельзя, с ума он, Стив, сошёл что ли? Колючая, злая боль от правого виска поползла к глазу, к горлу подкатила тошнота. Воздух закончился,потому что они ведь в герметичной капсуле, в пузыре, весь воздух выдышали, или, может, астма возвратилась.  
— Эй. Эй-эй-эй! Ну-ка…  
Стив застонал, слепо цепляясь в другого человека. Воздуха становилось все меньше.  
Другой человек — Тони Старк — прижался губами к губам Стива. Искусственное дыхание.  
Помогает.

***  
Дум-Дум пожал плечами — его дело маленькое. Он здесь не голова (и даже не кулак). Но голова и кулак сейчас заперты, тут Дум-Дум ничем не поможет и ничего не сделает. Не то чтобы он не волновался, но если уж Роджерс не помер, свалившись в океан, то, может, он покрепче, чем всем думается. Сам Дум-Дум будет мешаться под ногами, но если кому понадобится его пистолет, то он завсегда. А пока что просит управителя этого дома проводить его в комнату, где он появился, потому что именно там остались его пистолет и котелок.   
Дум-Дум щупает украдкой стены. Музыка в лифте не играет.  
— Сколько здесь этажей?  
— Сто тридцать, мистер Дуган.  
— Чёрт побери.  
Очень светло, очень чисто, тепло и сухо. В уборной из крана лилась горячая вода, а мыло пахнет раем, наверно. Он видел разрушенный Берлин, разбомбленный Лондон, выгоревшие дотла деревни. У него куртка в заплатах и штопаные носки. Он весь пропах порохом, пылью, костром. Он подумал, что нелегко пришлось Роджерсу: чистые полотенца, мягкие кровати и всё новое, сияющее. Так и спятить недолго.  
Двери лифта с тихим шипением разъезжаются.  
В комнате полно народу. Дум-Дум больно закусывает губу, чтобы убедиться — не спит и не пьян. Людей этих он не знает, но они точно здесь такие же пришельцы, как и он сам.   
Ну и штука в воздухе сияет - дыра такая, обрисованная синим светом, а за ней фиолетовое и жёлтое.


End file.
